Psychic Intervention
by thelesbro
Summary: When a psychic hunter saves Castiel from a surprise attack and brings him back to Dean, she cannot help but notice something going on between them. She decides to tag along and lend a hand in their professional as well as personal lives. Eventual Destiel. Reviews appreciated. Will update frequently. Inspired by 9x06 spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay this is my first Fic ever, but please do not hold that against me! I feel like I have a pretty decent story to tell. It's taking a lot to put this out there so please review and stuff. I will have more chapters up soon and I will update frequently. Enjoy!

* * *

It was late one night when Alex Hall was leaving a city after a hunt. Normally she would sleep the night away in her hotel, but it was a matter of time before the townspeople got news that their beloved mayor was shot in the heart in an alley. With it being a small close-knit town and all, and with her being a drifter, the citizens of the small town would have taken her into custody as soon as the mayor was discovered. There was no way in hell she was going to convince the town that he was in fact, a werewolf. So Alex had to get away. Far away. Sleep be damned.

After driving for hours down the highway she was beginning to feel the adrenaline of the hunt wear off and drowsiness began to settle. She did everything she could to stay awake, from tousling her short shaggy hair in a feeble effort to shake the sleepiness from her head to finally plugging her iPod into the cassette-to-mp3 player adapter and turning on her tunes. When she could hardly keep her eyes open, she pulled off onto an exit into another small town probably somewhere in Kansas searching for a 24-hour gas station. Alex needed coffee.

She found her saving grace in a small Gas-n-sip. She pulled in and wearily stepped out of her black '45 Chevy truck and made her way inside. The place was empty aside from the 21-year-old hunter and the middle-aged clerk with dark hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes. She made her way to the coffee pots and poured herself the largest size they had. Deciding to skip the cream and sugar, she capped her cup and made her way to the counter.

"That will be $3.95." the man said in a low gruff voice.

She fished her wallet out and handed the man-Steve his nametag said- a five dollar bill. The register opened and he collected her change. He placed the dollar bill first in her hand, followed by the nickel, which then slid off the bill and onto the counter.

"Oh sorry." Steve apologized.

"Oh you're-"

She was interrupted by a flash of white as soon as both of their hands touched each other while trying to catch the runaway coin. All of a sudden a swirl of images flooded her mind. First a vision of two men dressed formally enters the gas station. Second comes an image of the two men grabbing the clerk while one of them flings her into a shelf full of snacks with some sort of magic force. Third is an image of one of the men brandishing a long silver blade and plunging it into the innocent man's heart. Another flash of white let her know that the premonition was over and she was back to reality.

She found herself still holding on to the man's hand, a little more tightly now. She felt her face was twisted into an expression of horror and she could see the man grow worried.

"Okay you need to listen to me," she explained, "I don't have time to explain how it is that I know this, but you're in danger and I need to get you out of here."

If she had the luxury of time, she would have been a bit confused at the clerk's expression that said he believed her. That's when they heard the doors burst open. Two men in suits-one was red-haired and the other was black-haired-appeared before them wearing a smug expression on their face as if they were police that have finally found the bad guy.

"Castiel, so it is true. You have been slumming it in the middle of nowhere away from us." The ginger headed man said.

"Well we finally caught you brother, now you will pay for what you did to heaven." The black-haired man said.

They both lunged for the man behind the counter. The black-haired man brought up his hand as if to shoot Alex back away from the scene like he did in her vision. But she was prepared. She pulled out her gun from the waistband of her khaki cargo pants and fired at the man shooting him in the outstretched hand.

It had no effect, but it did provide enough of a distraction for the clerk, whose name was Castiel apparently, to give a well delivered punch in the face to the red-haired man, knocking him back. Alex dragged the black-haired man over to her side of the counter. The man stood up and the hunter saw something shiny fall out of his sleeve- a long silver blade like her the one in her vision. He came after her and she blocked the attack. Gun still in hand she shoots a quick point-blank shot into one of his knees. He stumbles, and as he is falling she manages to disarm the being. (No way in hell that this is a human.) She then quickly stabs the black haired being in the back with his own blade. White light pours out of his eyes and mouth. After a shout of pain the black haired being moves no more.

Alex looks up and notices the struggle between Castiel and the red-haired person. The red-head has Castiel pinned to the wall. His own blade inching closer and closer to Castiel's heart and Castiel struggling to force his attacker's hands and weapon back. Alex runs toward the fight and hops the counter. She plunges the blade she took from her attacker into his partner. The red-haired man screams in pain while more of that white light poured out of his mouth and eyes just like her other victim. He then drops to her and Castiel's feet.

"Thank you." said Castiel, trying to catch his breath.

"No problem man, we need to get you out of here and someplace safe." stated Alex, pointing with her thumb to her truck outside.

The two run outside into the truck, with Alex still clutching the silver blade thinking it will come useful in hunts in the future. She opens the door to her truck gesturing to the blue-eyed clerk to do the same.

"Hop in dude." She says after moving a duffle bag full of hunting supplies to the truck floor. He does as he's told shutting the door behind him. "Don't worry man I'm not gonna kill or hurt ya man, but we need to talk and find you a safe place."

"You're a hunter." he says matter-of-factly as soon as Alex starts the truck and begins to get the hell out of Dodge.

She opens and closes her mouth a few times wondering where to begin explaining herself. She's more used to explaining herself to civilians from the start, so she feels a sense of relief that that half of the hard part is over. She begins to wonder how to begin this conversation again when the man sitting next to her gets the ball rolling for her.

"How did you know I was in danger?" he asks the hunter

"Um well… I'm a psychic as well. I had a vision that you were about to get killed." she explained. "It comes in handy when I protect innocent lives." she chuckled nervously.

"I'm not exactly innocent though." Castiel says looking down at his shoes. Alex took a deep breath and then started to concentrate on the man next to her, trying to read him so to speak.

"We'll see about that." She says pulling over onto the shoulder of the highway. She can better read a person when she isn't trying to drive. She feels a slight panic in the man's vibe. "It's okay man. Take my hands."

He places his hands in hers and she closes her eyes. A rush of images and emotions fill her head. "Okay so you used to be an angel of the lord… oh wow… heaven was in chaos… another angel… Metatron… _the Metatron?..._ says you could fix the craziness up there… you were tricked… instead he made you lose your… grace… you are human now… and now all the angels are cast out of heaven and hunting you down…"

She removes her hands and then starts back on the road again. "Sheesh man, Metatron seemed like a cool dude in the movie _Dogma_… but he tricked you and now you are his scapegoat. I feel that your intentions are pure and you are a victim of someone else's douchebaggery." She said. "So I'm going to hazard a guess here and say that those guys that attacked us were some angels after your head." She added.

"Yes." said the former angel.

"Well do you have someone you can call? Or do I get the task of keeping you alive and helping you fix the clusterfuck that is heaven?"

"I can call Dean Winchester. Do you have a phone?"

"Shut the front door! You know Dean Winchester!" She exclaimed as she frantically dug around her pockets in her denim jacket looking for her cell. "He and his dad helped my dad on a case a long time ago. I was just a kid so he might not remember me, but tell him Alex Hall, Pastor Jacob Hall's daughter, says hi."

She fished out her cell and tossed it into Castiel's lap. She stared out into the road driving God-only-knows-what direction as Castiel calls his friend. She feels a sudden happiness in the former angel's vibe when she hears the man say "Hello Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's a short chapter for you guys. So far I have one more written and as soon as I go over it and polish a few things I will post it up. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean found himself these days in the garage of the Men of Letters bunker fixing the old cars that have been left behind. They haven't run in ages so there was some work to be done. He found himself at peace here and spent his free time going at his new-found hobby when he wasn't doing a little case here, or a little research there. He always looked forward to the free time he spent here. The only thing he looks forward to more he thinks, were the phone daily calls he got from Cas. It made him feel better that Cas understood why he couldn't stay at the bunker, and that Cas found a job, and a place to live. It was good to know that he can still keep an eye on Sammy and still reach out to Cas when he needed to. Platonically of course, or so Dean tells himself. The older Winchester finds that fixing the cars keeps his mind from wrestling too much with the idea that he and Cas are closer friends than what would make Dean comfortable at the moment. He shakes his head clear when he hears footsteps coming toward him.

"So get this." Said the voice of the younger Winchester. Dean rolled himself from under the car to look and pay attention to his younger brother. He knows when Sam starts a sentence like that he knows it's important. "I just got a text from Charlie." Sam continued.

"She can text from Oz?" Dean wondered

"I dunno, but she told me she is back. She should be stopping by any time now to finish updating the computers here." Explained Sam

"Awesome!"

"So did you get to talk to Cas yet today?" asked Sam.

Dean looked at the clock in the garage. It was 12:30. Usually he talks to Cas around noon. He was about to panic when he remembered their last conversation.

"He's probably asleep. Said he had to work the night shift tonight." Said Dean. He stood up and him and Sam made their way out of the garage and headed toward the library. "So what did you make me for lunch Sammy?" joked Dean

Sam shot his brother a bitch-face. "_I_ made myself a salad. We still have lunchmeat and bread if you want to make yourself a sandwich." Sam replied.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

They found themselves in the war room when they heard a knock on the door, followed by the groan of the old door as it was being opened. The brothers looked up and saw a mass of red hair on a shorter woman with a huge smile on her face. "Sup bitches?" they heard her say as she was leaning on the railing by the door. "Did ya miss me?"

"Hey Charlie!" greeted the older brother. They made their way toward each other meeting at the base of the stairs, Sam not far behind his brother. She gave each of the boys a big hug before finding a seat at one of the sofas in the bunker. The boys sit around her with questions of her trip on their mind.

"So… How was Oz?" asked Sam.

"Oh it was beautiful! And the emerald city was better than I expected. I had a blast." said Charlie excitedly.

"So uh… you and Dorothy?" asked Dean getting a bitchface from Sam.

"Oh she's straight… not for a lack of trying." She winked. "She decided to stay behind in Oz though, so I don't think we will ever see her again." Charlie continued, a bit disappointed.

The trio found themselves chatting together trading stories about Oz, the bunker, and recent hunts well into the evening. They were soon interrupted.

"Hey guys I might have cracked something in the angel tablets."

The brothers and Charlie looked up and saw Kevin. He was clutching a tablet along with a mess of papers like a stressed school kid clutches his textbook and notes after an exhausting study.

"Well let's hear it." Dean demanded.

"Well I found something in Metatron's footnotes about 'expelling the angels from heaven,' but that's the only part I could translate to English." explained Kevin, spreading his work on a nearby table. He picks up his notes and shows the boys. "But the rest is in some dead language I don't recognize. I need help finding the language from these notes here," he says pointing at a stack of papers, "in one of these books here." He continues, grabbing a stack of books from the bookshelf behind them.

"_An Encyclopedia of Dead Languages." _ Read Dean. "Awesome."

Charlie, taking advantage of having an excuse to not research, points at one of the old computers. "I'm going to go ahead and get started here then." She says.

The three boys research well into the night. Dean figures he would probably be awake at 6 in the morning when Cas gets off work. He kinda looks forward to telling the guy about the new lead in the angel tablet case. At around 2 am he makes his way into the kitchen to grab a beer. He opens he cool bottle and takes a long satisfying draw. His enjoyment is interrupted however, by a buzzing in his pocket. He pulls out his phone and looks at the strange number calling him. He was tempted not to answer but decides against it, favoring a conversation with a stranger over reading about boring dead languages. He answers when a familiar voice on the other line greets him.

"Hello Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **okay here's the last chapter I have right now. There will be more soon. If you managed to stomach through my probably terrible writing I thank you! also reviews will help. I'll try for a chapter a day from here on out. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Dean." Greeted Cas as he stared out the passenger door window of the old truck.

"Cas?" replied Dean with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah it's me."

"I didn't expect you to call so soon man, slow night?" Dean asked. Totally acting as if he looking forward to hear Cas's voice too much than what is considered friendly.

"Actually I'm not at work anymore, and I don't think I will be going back."

Dean was now officially worried. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by a couple of my brothers."

"Shit Cas… Wait a _couple_? How did you get out?"

"I had some help. Another hunter happened to be in the store with me."

"Who?" asked Dean, trying to ignore feeling a bit jealous that someone else got to rescue his friend.

"Her name is Alex Hall. She says she knows you."

Dean was trying to remember why the name sounded familiar. "Uh… Shit I remember a case like, ten years ago. Me and my dad worked with a Pastor in a small church whose congregation was getting possessed by demons. He had a daughter named Alexis…"

"Pastor Jacob Hall." Alex reminded Cas. "And I prefer Alex if you don't mind."

"Pastor Jacob Hall?" questioned the former angel.

"Yeah. Damn that kid is a hunter now?" asked Dean.

"It would appear so." Stated Cas matter-of-factly.

"Wasn't she a psychic?"

"Yes I am Dean." yelled Alex into the phone.

"That's how she knew I was in trouble." Added Cas.

"Well damn. I'm glad you're alive man."

"Me too."

There was a slight pause in the conversation that grabbed Alex's attention. She didn't need to look at the slight grin on Castiel's face to know that Dean must have said something that warmed the former angel's heart. The psychic could sense that.

"Where are you headed now?" asked Dean.

Cas looked around trying to get his bearings. Alex felt this and looked for a sign on the highway that direct her to some form of lodging. "Tell him we are outside Topeka, Kansas and we are looking for a hotel for the night."

"I heard that Cas. Don't worry, she's a good kid the way I remember. I'm going to get some shut-eye and you should too. I'll shout when I wake up and we'll meet somewhere and figure something out." Dean said feeling relieved and excited that Cas was in good hands and he gets to see him soon.

"Wouldn't it be better if you called instead of shouting? I am not a celestial being anymore." Cas deadpanned.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "It's a figure of speech Cas. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Dean." With that note, Cas hung up and handed the phone back to Alex.

At this point the woman hunter couldn't help noticing a 'disturbance in the force' as she calls it. For someone who was almost killed and forced to leave his established life behind again, she couldn't help but to sense a slight feeling of happiness in the man next to her. She took a mental note and got on the exit into town. It was not long until she found Cas and her a hotel for the night right off the exit ramp. She pulled in the parking lot and ran inside the office. Cas waited in the truck before realizing that he didn't have any of his belongings. Before he could worry Alex was back with a key.

"Okay so I thought it was best that we get a room with two beds rather than two separate rooms. That way I can keep an eye on ya if that's alright?"

"That is fine. But-"

"Oh and if you need some pajama bottoms, I have a spare pair of larger running shorts on the back here." She added pointing to her truck bed, knowing what Cas was concerned about. "We will have to ditch the work vest though. It's too easy to spot. Stuff it in that duffle by your feet and carry that in will ya?"

Cas did as asked, stuffing the vest in the bag that held various knives, hex bags, salt containers and bottles of holy water. He followed Alex to the door of their room. She shifted the larger bag she got out of the bed of her truck from her hands to her shoulder and unlocked the door.

Cas watched as the woman sat her bag on the bed closest to the door. She dug around pulling out a pair of navy blue running shorts and a rather large black t shirt that was probably big enough to fit him and the girl at the same time. She tossed the garments at the man.

"Toss my kit somewhere and change." said Alex. "I'm gonna go ahead and wash what you have on because you have a bit of blood on ya." The psychic sensed a slight hesitation in the man. "I promise I won't look. You're rather attractive… but totally not my type." The man's vibe didn't change and she rolled her eyes. "Meaning I'm gay dude. Now give me your clothes." She added rather impatiently.

Cas waited for her to turn around and he changed. To keep herself busy she went to place her hand on the door and started chanting something under her breath. Some warding spells he figured. When he was done he handed her his laundry. She grabbed his clothes and headed out.

"Now get some sleep. The laundry room is next door if you need anything. Other than that these will be back to you by morning." With that said she was out the door.

Cas took the bed furthest from the door and laid under the covers, thoughts racing through his brain. Feeling grateful to Alex for saving him and taking care of him, but on the other hand he couldn't help but feel a little weird that it wasn't Dean doing those things. He smiles at the thought of his friend and imagines seeing his face for the first time in months. Even though he was in danger and on the run, he can't help but to feel happy for the first time since he was kicked out of the bunker. He eventually lets those thoughts and feelings lull him into a deep peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry if these chapters are annoyingly short, but I imagine each chapter as a scene in an episode ya know? Thank you for the positive reviews, they keep me going. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Dean."

Dean waited for Cas to hang up the phone before he took the phone from his ear. It was one of those little things that the hunter noticed about himself whenever his phone conversations with his former angel came to a conclusion. Dean didn't readily admit this to himself, but it was as if he wanted to make sure he never missed a second with his friend. Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face after he stuffed his phone back into his jeans. It was then that he felt tired all of a sudden, which was just as well, he did have to drive for an hour tomorrow.

The older Winchester made his way back to the library to tell Sam what he just found out.

"Dude where have you been? You are not going to get out of research this time. We need all hands on deck here." Sam asked.

"I uh… I just talked to Cas." replied the older brother.

Sam must have noticed the look of concern on his brother's face. "What happened?"

"A couple of angels found him at work and tried to kill him. Luckily another hunter saved his bacon." replied Dean. "I'm going to meet them in Topeka tomorrow so I need to get some shut eye."

"Oh okay Dean." said Sam, returning to his book.

Dean started walking to his room when a thought occurred. "Hey Sam can I have a word?"

"Uh sure."

Both boys ducked out of the library and into the hall. Dean peered around the corner before continuing.

"I need to talk to you." Dean stated quietly.

"Uh Dean, you are talking to me." replied Sam, looking confused.

"No. I need to talk to _you._" Dean repeated, putting extra emphasis on the last word he said.

All of a sudden Sam's demeanor changed after his eyes flashed a glowing blue. He stood a little straighter and his facial expression took on a more serious tone.

"Damn Zeke, I'm starting to think that we need a code word." Dean chuckled to himself.

"That would make getting my attention easier." Zeke replied.

"Uh yeah… anyway listen. Cas was attacked not too long ago, and he may need a place to crash until we can get him a new identity sorted. Now I don't wanna bring the angels here as much as the next guy, but I think this is the safest place for him right now." Dean said. "I really don't want to kick him out with nothing like last time."

Ezekiel took a minute to consider what Dean had asked of him. Dean was growing a bit impatient.

"As soon as you have him ready to go off on his own he must leave." Zeke finally replied.

"So that's a yes?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but do not take longer than what is absolutely necessary." Zeke confirmed.

A big smile found its way on Dean's face. There was a flash of blue in Sam's eyes, and then his body and face relaxed.

"What did you want Dean?" asked Sam.

"Oh uh…" replied the older Winchester, trying to come up with something quick. "Make sure we have some extra rooms for Cas and another guest okay?"

"Sure" said Sam, a little confused why Dean needed to talk to him privately about something so trivial. "Go get some sleep."

With that, Dean walked to his room and flopped onto his bed and kicked his shoes off. The man didn't bother with pajamas before he drifted off to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow and he didn't want to wait another minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I had fun with this chapter. Oh the feels! Thanks for the positive reviews guys! I hope I do not disappoint with this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

When Alex awoke, it was to the sound of her phone blaring "The House of the Rising Sun." She groped around the nightstand that stood between her bed and the still-sleeping man's. The young hunter glanced at the clock on her phone before she answered the call. It was 11 am.

"Hello?" she answered dazedly.

"Yeah Alex? It's Dean."

"I figured as much. I'm guessing you are on your way." Alex responded.

"Yep. Uh anywhere you want to meet up?"

Alex thought for a moment, trying to figure out someplace that is out of the way but still relatively public. "I believe there is a rest area not too far from the exit into town. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah it sounds perfect. Is Cas awake?"

Alex looked over at the bed next to hers. All she could see was a mess of dark hair facing away from her. The rest of the man was huddled under the covers. "No not yet. Want you me to wake him so you can chat?"

"Oh. No that's okay. I just left so I should be your way in an hour. Sound good?"

"Sounds good man. See ya later." Alex responded.

"Later."

Alex hung up the phone and got out of bed. She dug around her big bag looking for a new outfit. When she finally settled on a pair of baggy jeans and a black tee with a maroon hoodie, she made her way to the bathroom. She stopped by the bed of the ex-angel and shook the man lightly.

"Hey wake up sleepy-head we're meeting Dean in an hour. Your clothes are on the dresser there. I'll change in the bathroom while you change out here." she told the man.

She waited for the man to wake up and sit up before she excused herself to the restroom. She changed quickly, ready to get on with the day. After she was clothed, she checked herself in the mirror. She smoothed her bed head down into something a little more presentable. She left the bathroom to find Castiel dressed from the waist down, but fussing with his shirt. The hunter made her way to her duffle to stuff her night clothes away when she noticed something on the man's torso.

"I see you got yourself a tattoo. Is that Enochian?"

Cas glanced down at his tattoo absent-mindedly as he was pulling on his blue button-up that he recently turned right-side out. "Yes. It's supposed to ward me against angels."

Alex chuckled to herself. "A lot of good that's doing ya. With the luck you've been having, it might as well be Enochian for 'potato.'"

Cas gave her a look that said that he didn't get her little joke. She sighed and grabbed her things. "Okay I'll pack up the truck and get us checked out of this dump. I'll meet ya outside." Alex then felt a sense of discomfort coming from Cas, and feeling her own stomach rumble, she added: "We'll grab burgers on the way out." She gave him a reassuring smile and walked out, the former angel not too far behind.

* * *

Alex and Cas were later sitting at a picnic table under a pavilion in the rest area. Burgers recently finished and they were now picking at their fries in silence. Alex knew Cas was starting to grow tired of waiting, and she didn't need her special ability to see that. She observed the man glance at his watch after he ate every other french fry. Soon the silence was maddening and the young hunter couldn't take it anymore.

"So… how did you meet Dean?" she asked.

"I saved him from Hell." replied Cas, looking out toward the road.

She studied the man for a second, and after coming to the conclusion that the meant literally rather than figuratively she let out a low whistle.

"Well that's a nice origin story man. How long have you known him?" she asked again. She could easily figure this stuff out without asking, but then she would miss all the positive vibes coming from Cas that said that he rather liked talking about Dean.

"About five years give or take." The man replied. His eyes never leave the road, but now he does have a small grin on his face.

She looked around her surroundings. They were the only people out in the little park in the rest area. Every other visitor chose to wander around the building staying only for a few minutes. She lost herself in thought while watching the civilians when she felt a shift in energy from Cas. It felt like his emotions went from impatient and restless to calm and happy. Alex found the source of the change in mood in an old Chevy Impala.

There was a lot to process in the next few minutes. First Alex notices that as soon as Dean gets out of the car and makes eye contact with his friend, both of the men's face light up with a bright smile. Next when the Winchester pulls Cas in a tight hug, it lasted for a curiously long time. Third, when the hug is broken, Dean doesn't quite let go, keeping his hand on Cas' shoulder. The last thing she noticed was how the older hunter and the former angel's energies just… fit. Alex couldn't help but be intrigued at the two men's relationship with each other. She was brought back from her thoughts when the older Winchester spoke.

"Damn Alex, last time I saw ya you were what? Ten?" asked Dean holding out his spare hand.

"Eh something like that" replied Alex, shaking the man's hand. This caused her to stare off into space for a minute. A whirlwind of information about Dean was being downloaded into her brain, making the older Winchester a tad uneasy.

"Are you using your psychic mojo on me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sorry." said Alex, coming back to reality. "Only looked into what I needed to know."

Dean ran his hand that was on Castiel's shoulder across the back of his neck. "So you probably know that I'm gonna keep you guys safe in the bunker for awhile."

"Yep." replied Alex. "The sooner we get there the better."

The younger hunter and the ex angel followed Dean to where they parked their vehicles. After a moment of Dean admiring Alex's ride, they decided to get the show on the road.

"I suppose you can have Cas ride with ya." stated Alex knowingly. "I won't be too far behind."

She felt a warm and happy vibe come from the two men. They hopped into the Impala and Alex got into her truck and started toward the highway toward "the batcave" as she knew Dean called it. Her thoughts drifted to the subject of the two guys leading her to the bunker. She thinks she has an idea what is up with those two, but the question is… do they?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I missed Crowley, so I give you Crowley. Also this contains what we in the literary world call a PlOt TwIsT! I had trouble with this one so I hope it makes sense. Reviews welcome. Hope you enjoyed tonight's episode of Supernatural. I know I did! Well I'll shut up now. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sam is woken up by the sound of his alarm clock blaring. It is 7am. Even though the younger Winchester only slept for about 4 hours, his morning routine is the one thing keeping him sane these days. Every morning it is the same thing: shower, interrogate Crowley, go for a run, and then breakfast. He had to admit, after spending his entire life on the road doing something different every day, and never quite knowing where you were going to lay your head that night, a sense of normalcy is a pleasant change. Even if he is still fighting monsters.

His shower was quick and warm and it wakes him right up. After his shower he goes back into his room and gets dressed into his running clothes. The next thing to do is to head to the dungeon and see if Crowley has given him any more names of demons.

"Hello Moose." calls the king of hell when he hears the taller Winchester enter the dungeon.

"What do you have for me today Crowley? Are you cooperating with us or do I get another drawing?" asked Sam.

"See for yourself." replied Crowley, nodding in the direction of the scrap of paper in front of him.

Sam walked up to the table and picked up the piece of paper in front of the demon. The sight made the taller Winchester roll his eyes and shoot the king of hell the bitchiest of all bitchfaces.

It was a drawing of stick-figure Sam with antlers in a compromising position with a goat, drawn crudely in black crayon.

"Not my best work. Could use more color in my opinion." said Crowley with a smug grin on his face.

Sam crumpled the paper in his hands. "Maybe better luck tomorrow then." he added as he headed out of the dungeon.

"You know a Crayola 64 pack might sweeten your luck!" Crowley called out, but before he could finish his sentence, Sam was gone.

Sam threw away the paper before he headed outside the bunker into the cool morning air. He ran down the hidden path that leads into a secluded part of a large city park. The park usually gets pretty busy after around noon, but around this time of morning the park is pretty deserted. So deserted in fact, that there was no one around when Sam's body tenses up and slows to a walk. No one was around when Sam's eyes flash blue. No one is around when in that moment Sam becomes Ezekiel. No one except Metatron himself.

"Hello Ezekiel." Metatron greeted.

"Hello brother." Zeke replied.

They walked down the path together. "Castiel had so much promise as a human, but he has been too distracting to my plans. Our brothers blame him for their decent to Earth… HA! They should know that I have done to them what they have done to me. Eye for an eye brother." Metatron pats the other angel on the shoulder. "You have been on my side since before I left heaven, and when our ignorant bothers learn the errors of their ways, and accept me as the new God, I will reward you greatly."

Zeke nodded. "You can make me archangel?"

"Of course Ezekiel. I posses all of our father's knowledge of angels. As long as you do what needs to be done here on earth. You have done well by distracting the Winchesters. Now the last time we had a chat you said you were going to send an anonymous tip to Bartholomew's people as to the location of Castiel. Is that correct?"

"That is correct." replied Zeke.

"So Castiel is dead then?"

"No. He was saved by a hunter that happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Humans…" Metatron sighed. "So meddlesome. I trust you will try again?"

"Of course brother." replied Ezekiel. "The elder Winchester is bringing or brother back to their safe house and is planning on finding a new location for Castiel soon."

"Good, good. Well I must go back to paradise. I still have things to take care of up there. Let me know when Castiel is taken care of, or if more complications arise."

"I will." replied Zeke. With a flutter of wings, Metatron was gone.

The park was still deserted, so no one saw Zeke's body relax and begin to jog. No one saw the flash of blue in Zeke's eyes. No one saw Sam go back to normal once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it took me awhile to post a new chapter. I had to do some serious story planning since I only vividly imagined the beginning and the end of this tale. So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Maybe if we're lucky, I can hammer out another chapter before I go to bed. Enjoy!

* * *

Alex followed the Impala into a set of garage doors that were hidden in a hillside. She was lead down a winding tunnel that was dimly lit. The drive ended up in the brightly lit Men of Letters garage. Dean and Alex pulled into a couple empty spaces and everyone stepped out of their rides.

"Welcome to the batcave." said Dean. "Home sweet home."

"Wow impressive." Alex replied, grabbing her bags out of the back of the truck. "So you gonna show me around?"

"Yeah let's go meet the gang. Follow me." Dean replied, heading to the doorway that leads into the hall.

Alex followed Dean and Cas, who were walking side by side-almost shoulder to shoulder. Every now and then she noticed that their hands grazed at the knuckles, and yet none of the men moved their hands away. It was like they really wanted to hold hands but no one wanted to make the first move.

They arrived in the library where the rest of the gang was waiting on them. Kevin and Sam were still studying _An Encyclopedia of Dead Languages, _and Charlie was typing away on her laptop. When Dean cleared his throat to announce their return, everyone paused their job to look up at the oldest Winchester, the former angel, and the psychic.

"Hey guys this is Alex. She's the one that saved Cas." Dean stated. "Alex this is Kevin, my little brother Sam, and Charlie."

Alex made a point to shake everyone's hands. This was mostly for her benefit rather than out of manners. That is, after all, how she gets to know everybody.

"So we have a prophet of the lord, a guy with the worst luck with women, and an IT girl." said Alex, giving Charlie a small smile when she was mentioned.

"Oh did I mention that she's a psychic?" added Dean.

Kevin raised his eyebrow, Sam gave a look of understanding, and Charlie was intrigued.

"I really love the place you guys have set up here. It's just buzzing with a ton of energy." Alex said. "I can feel all the warding you have here too. Anti-demon, reaper, ghost… basically this place is very well guarded against everything that goes bump in the night." Alex was standing there with her arms out and her eyes closed, feeling all the vibes of her surroundings. "I do think though you should probably have something that would keep the angels at bay." She looks at Dean as his vibe throws out a sense of worry. "Ya know, so they can't get in the bunker unless you want them too." Alex added for Dean's sake.

Sam spoke up. "That's not a bad idea. Sounds like we all have our homework to do." He picked up an encyclopedia and handed it to Dean. The older Winchester shook his head.

"No I better start looking up places to send Cas. I gotta help him start over. He can't stay."

"Well why not? Alex is going to angel-proof the bunker and Charlie's working on tracking them. With all that security I don't see why he can't stay."

"I have my reasons Sam!" Dean snapped.

Alex felt a bit overwhelmed by the energy and emotions that the brothers and the ex-angel were radiating with. Sam was growing suspicious. Dean was hiding something. And poor Cas was feeling a bit downtrodden. Alex cleared her throat.

"Uh hey, does anyone want to show me where I am bunking? I would like to put my things away. Dean you want to show me the way?"

Feeling relieved to get out of the uncomfortable situation, Dean waved a 'follow me' gesture at the young hunter and lead her down the hall into a spare room. She carried in her bags and sat them on the bed after she closed the door to the room, shutting her and Dean inside.

"So what's up with the angel inside Sam?" Alex asked.

"Oh you know about that?" replied Dean.

Alex pointed her thumbs at herself. "Uh I'm a psychic here. Duh."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's supposed to be healing Sam."

"And I guess if Sam knew about it he would reject the angel and Sam wouldn't get any better." finished Alex.

"Right."

"Sam seems pretty healthy to me." Alex stated.

"Zeke, the angel, says it's still a work in progress." Dean said in defense.

"Well knowing your track record with angels, how do you know this one can be trusted?" asked the psychic.

Dean rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "I was actually hoping you can tell me if he can."

Alex shook her head. "Sorry dude, now that I know what angels are, I can sense their presence, but I can't read them."

"Damn." Dean muttered.

"He's also one of the reasons Cas can't stay here with you either." Alex added, interested in the elder hunter's reaction. "Despite my offer to totally angel-proof up in here."

Alex studied the man's vibes he was emitting. He was startled, and then a bit nervous. He cleared his throat and she felt the man try to put up an emotional wall.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dean stated, standing up a bit taller. Alex chuckled.

"Oh I think you do." She said walking out of the room. "Come on man let's get working before Sam throws a fit." She added in jest, and Dean followed her out back into the war room.

She knew the other reason Dean didn't want Cas to stay. She feels that Dean and Cas are very close. Closer than just friends, but not quite as close as two people in a relationship. Yet anyway. She senses that Dean knows this about himself too, and it's scaring the hell out of him. It's not his style. She thought about Cas too. She remembered how happy he felt talking to Dean on the phone, and how much happier he was seeing the man he gripped tight and raised from perdition. She also remembered how heartbroken he felt when he learned that he was going to have to go away again. The young hunter just_ knew _that these men had feelings for one another that they couldn't identify or were repressing. Alex figured that if something wasn't done soon, one of the men was going to do something to drive the other away for good.

That's when Alex added "Get Cas and Dean together" to her secret to-do list.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** another day, another chapter. Also, if you want to follow me on the tumblr, find me at crowleyandhiscrayon. this one's kinda short and Idk yet how I feel about it, but the next one or two will have some good stuff. Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

Alex was the first one to get done with her duty for the day. Angel wards were placed in every entrance and doorway in the bunker. Kevin and Sam were still studying away, and Dean and Cas were huddled around a laptop looking for a part of the country that showed the least signs of angel activity. Charlie looked the least busy, staring at her computer waiting for her program to download into one of the main computers in the war room next to the library. Not wanting to bother anyone else Alex made her way toward Charlie.

"Hey there." greeted Alex, grinning slightly.

"Oh hi Alex!" replied Charlie.

Alex found a seat next to the IT girl and checked out the work on her computer. "So you figured out a code that tracks angels?" asked the hunter, genuinely curious.

"Yeah apparently when the angels fell this place went into lock down and the map here lit up like a Christmas tree. I figured it was worth a shot."

"That's really cool." Alex responded, looking Charlie in the eyes. They both smiled.

Charlie looked up into the library. "Hey can I have your opinion on something?"

"Yeah sure." Alex answered.

"What do you think is going on between Dean and Castiel?" Charlie said. "I know I just met Cas, but I have read a lot about him-and Dean-in those Carver Edlund books about them, and I just want to know if I am reading too much into their chemistry, or if it's like, real ya know?" Charlie looked back at Alex, and her voice became softer. "I'm sure you could tell with your cool psychic superpower and all"

Alex laughed. "Well I do sense something between those two, but I don't think it's something they can, or are ready to, admit. But I tell you what… if something doesn't happen soon, all that angst and tension I keep picking up from them is going to drive me crazy."

Charlie nodded and the both laughed. Charlie placed a hand on Alex's knee. The psychic could tell that the woman was interested in her. Alex thinks she can dig her too.

Alex checked the time. It was almost 7pm. She was getting hungry and she could tell Charlie was too.

"Ya know a pizza really sounds good right now." Charlie said, ironically reading the psychics mind.

"I'll go see if Dean wants to go grab some, because I highly doubt they get their pizza delivered to their secret lair _Torchwood _style." Alex replied.

Charlie laughed at the reference. Yeah, Alex can dig her.

Either the energy in the bunker shifted, or this was the first time the psychic's attention shifted away from Charlie, but she can tell the rest of the gang was getting burnt out. That's when she decided to enter the library and suggest that they take a break. Charlie wasn't far behind.

"So me and Charlie here are thinking pizza, and from what I'm feeling from you guys, a break. Everyone's all burnt out here." said Alex, addressing the group.

Dean was quick to answer. "I think I could go for some pizza. Any objections?"

Nobody suggested anything different. Hell, Kevin was already shutting his book and stacking his notes in a neat pile, clearly ready for the day to be over. Sam left his book open, but was getting up from the library table. Dean stood up grabbing his jacket leaving Cas looking up at the man as if he were admiring him. Dean made his way out of the library. "Anyone wanna come with?"

Alex looked up at the man. "I'll go with ya."

With that being said, the older Winchester headed toward the garage. Alex followed, stopping only to whisper something into Charlie's ear.

"You should try to talk to Cas, I'll work on Dean."

Charlie nodded in agreement and Alex caught up with Dean, hopping into the passenger seat as the engine roared to life. Dean had already placed the order before they drove out of the tunnel and onto the road. Alex figured this was a good time to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here you go ladies and gentleman, have some feels. there is some good Dean and Alex buddy moments, and Cas and Charlie bonding time. It's 5 am and I have yet to sleep but I don't care because this was a fun chapter to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Of all people Dean really didn't want to ride with him to the pizza place, other than maybe Cas, who brought up a lot of conflicting feelings in him that he didn't want to deal with, it was the psychic chick. With Cas being back Dean was finding it harder and harder to keep his thoughts and feelings about Cas in a strictly friendship-only zone. At least when Cas was gone, he didn't find himself lost in those big blue eyes that he tried not to believe made him weak in the knees. Dean will not readily admit this, but he was confused. He was torn between sending Cas far away, and hopefully sending those inappropriate thoughts and feelings with him so he can live his life the way that was familiar to him, or keeping Cas around and maybe learning something about himself that scares the hell out of him and yet, he finds it a bit exciting and he knows would make him happier.

Dean felt Alex staring at him. Realizing that he's been thinking about the former angel and his feelings toward him for awhile, he tried to wipe his brain clean of all thoughts before the psychic can pick his brain.

"So you and Cas seem pretty close." Alex said, breaking the silence.

_"Damn it, too late"_ thought Dean.

"Yeah we've been through hell and back." Dean let out a nervous chuckle. "Literally."

Alex smiled warmly. Dean thinks he can feel her digging around his brain. He quickly changed the subject before she could bring up his former angel… no, just _the _former angel… again.

"How's your dad doing? I haven't heard from him since that case down there in Louisiana." Dean asked.

Alex's expression changed from friendly to almost reserved. "I don't know. I haven't talked to the man in three years."

Dean was taken aback at the response. It was not what he was expecting. "Why not?"

The psychic turned away to look out the window. "Well when you bring home a girl to a religious household in a small town, things tend to not go well." Alex said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Dean apologized.

"Don't be. It was one of the most freeing moments in my life." Alex responded, looking back at the older Winchester with a serious look on her face.

"Your family ditched you for something you can't control. I'm sorry but family ain't supposed to leave each other like that. That is no way to live." Dean said. His voice was raised.

"Living in denial of who you really are isn't a way to live either!" Alex said a bit defensively. "I knew my family wasn't going to like the fact that I'm gay, but I would much rather live in a way where I can find happiness in this life than live to my end of days completely miserable regretting doing the one thing that could have changed that."

In that moment, Dean could almost swear that she wasn't just talking about herself there.

They made it to the pizzeria. Alex volunteered to run inside to pick up and pay for their order. Which was a good thing, because that meant Dean had a moment to ponder the earlier conversation without the psychic using her mojo on him. Maybe she was right. Hunting is no easy life, and it seems like you see a whole lot more bad in this world than good. He remembered bringing the newly-human Cas to the bunker and how he felt the best feeling in the world thinking that him and Cas would call that place home –with Sam of course. He remembered how he felt like his whole world came crashing down when he found out that his former angel… yes, _his_ former angel… couldn't stay. He remembered feeling helpless when Cas wouldn't return his phone calls for about a month, but when Cas did finally call, and when he forgave Dean, there wasn't a better feeling in the world.

Alex hopped back in the car with the pizzas and they drove back to the bunker. The psychic kept quiet during the ride, probably to let Dean sort his thoughts out in peace.

* * *

Cas was still sitting on the couch off to the side of the library watching Sam still reading the book that he had been all day. It was the section of dead Native American languages. Kevin had already cleaned up his area and left to take a shower as soon as Dean and Alex left. His attention was then drawn to the red-head in the war room. She had just installed a monitor on one of the one of the computers in there. It showed a map of the United States on a radar, with the center of it being the location of the bunker. A thin line swept in a circle, with Kansas being the axis. This, Cas figured, would show red dots when there is sign of angel activity. Cas made his way toward the computer, curious to see if it is picking up anything nearby.

"Hey Castiel! Just the man I wanted to talk to." Charlie said when she noticed the man walk in.

"You can call me Cas. Dean does." Cas replied looking at the woman curiously.

"Right, Well I do have a second of free time, and I think it might be a good idea to get you started on a fake ID and birth certificate and stuff. Have a seat." Charlie replied, patting the chair next to her.

Cas sat down. He watched as she brought the laptop from the table down to her knees.

"Alright so what names have you went by in the past? So ya know, nobody can track you using those." Charlie asked

Cas thought back. "Steve, Clarence, Emmanuel, and Jimmy."

Charlie looked at him for a moment, studying him. "I think you look like a Michael. Hmmm… how about Michael Mckellen." Charlie laughed a little at the name she came up with.

"I would rather not be named after one of my brothers." Cas said seriously.

Charlie looked at the ceiling in thought. "Okay, well how about Jack Jones?"

"That seems sufficient." replied Cas.

The ex-angel watched as she typed the new name in, as well any other information he provided, such as height, weight, and approximate age that would be appropriate for his new physical form.

"Okay that should do it!" Charlie said with a smile.

Cas nodded. He remained in his seat, unsure of what he should do next.

"So how are you handling this whole human thing?" Charlie asked.

Cas gave his answer a little thought before continuing. "I have gotten used to the physical aspects. Sleeping, eating, using the restroom, it all comes naturally now. I can identify hunger and fatigue and take care of these things without a second thought. The vast array of human emotions is something that still catches me off guard."

"Anything specific you want to talk about? I might know a few things. I've been a human my whole life." Charlie replied with a smile.

Cas thought back. He knew what some emotions felt like. When Dean kicked him out of the bunker, that was betrayal. When he didn't want anything to do with the man for a few weeks, that was anger. When he found that Dean wanted to keep in touch because he still cared, that was joy. Cas can't help but wonder if there was another thing he was feeling. Something he has been feeling for a long time, since before he lost his grace even.

"How do you know that you're in love?" Cas finally asked.

Charlie's jaw dropped. She stared at him for what seemed like a long time. After regaining her composure she answered his question. "Well they've got to be someone you care about, someone you enjoy spending time with, someone you can't imagine yourself living without. Also a fair bit of physical attraction doesn't hurt."

Cas reflected on her answer. Cas does care about Dean. All of those times when Cas sacrificed himself to make sure Dean was safe, and those times when no matter how busy, he always tried to answer Dean's prayers. Cas did enjoy spending time with Dean. Being in dean's company meant he could relax and not have to worry about being heaven's soldier. Heck, he may have enjoyed that time at the brothel. Yes they ended up getting kicked out, but the time after, When Cas saw Dean really give a good laugh and smile genuinely for the first time, it really made him happy. Cas really couldn't imagine living without Dean. When Cas lost his grace, Dean was the first one he called. He imagined Dean teaching him to be human, to hunt, to understand those little references he made that he always found funny. That's why he was so heartbroken when he had to leave the bunker. Cas thought he was never going to see Dean again, and that is what hurt the most. And Cas supposed that he found Dean rather attractive. Dean's green eyes and the way that lines appear around them when he was really happy were something Cas admired.

"Does that help a bit?" Charlie asked, Shaking the former angel from his thoughts.

"Yes." Cas replied. "Thank you."

All of a sudden they were interrupted by commotion in the library. Dean and Alex had returned with the pizza. Charlie and Cas joined the rest of the group and Kevin returned from his room. They all found a seat at the table. Kevin and Sam sat at each end, with Sam's nose still in the book. Charlie and Alex sat together on one side and Cas found himself a seat next to Dean on the other. Cas observed the group chatting about memorable hunts, theories on how to get the angels back in heaven, and so forth. Most of Cas' attention was focused on the man next to him, because for the first time, his feelings toward the man made sense. Cas was in love with Dean Winchester.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay guys. a big thunderstorm knocked out my internet. Here you go, have some feels and shit hitting the fan. Reviews are lovely. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam woke up and started his normal routine. Shower, interrogate Crowley, and then made his way out the door for his morning jog. He made his way through the library to throw away another one of Crowley's obscene masterpieces (this one was a picture of Sam with a corset and thigh-high boots pole dancing for a herd of moose.) when he noticed on the table that he left his books and notes n the table. He remembered how Kevin's tablet translations looked so familiar, yet he couldn't quite figure out where he's seen it before. Sam was positive it was an old Native American language, but he couldn't remember how he even came to that conclusion. His thoughts were interrupted by a small snore on the couch behind him. He turned to see his brother and the former angel sleeping on opposite ends of the couch. Cas had his head one armrest, and Dean's head was on another. Sam's laptop balancing on Dean's leg falling toward the center of the couch. Sam chuckled at the sight. He remembered the night before. Alex and Charlie were the first ones to retreat to bed. Sam had followed them about a half an hour later leaving Cas and Dean in the library as they were apartment hunting for Cas. Sam figured they fell asleep doing so, because he caught a glimpse of a craigslist ad for an apartment in southwestern Ohio on the computer when he went to save it from falling off Dean's lap should he roll over in mid-sleep. He closed the laptop and sat it on the end table beside the couch closest to his brother as he gave one last look at the sleeping pair. _It's only a matter of time now_, he thought to himself as he headed up the stairs and out of the bunker.

As Sam closed the bunker door behind him, the silence in the room was broken with a creak of the heavy door's hinges and a loud bang as soon it was shut, causing the two men on the couch to be awoken very suddenly. Dean woke up a little more violently, which was second nature to the man who would have to be awake whenever something made noise, because from past experience that meant there was a monster after him. Cas was slower to awake, for he never really had the chance to develop that hunter's instinct. Both the men sat up and surveyed their surroundings. After realizing where they were and what their fatigue from the previous night had interrupted, Dean picked up the laptop and dragged his finger along the track pad, making the screensaver disappear and looking at the apartment ad. Cas glanced over and seeing that the hunter was wanting to continue where they left off, he scooted closer to Dean so he can look at the screen as well.

"So we did decide on the Yellow Springs apartment last night right?" Dean asked the former angel, breaking the silence.

Cas looked down at his feet, trying to hide the disappointment on his face. "Yes I believe so."

Dean looked sternly at the angel, his face betraying no emotion, but inside, the hunter was hurting too. "Well in a couple hours we'll give the landlord a call to set something up."

Cas looked up at the older Winchester, his eyes wide and sad-looking. "Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" replied the hunter, his green eyes finding the blue.

Cas lost himself in the man's eyes, thinking about where to begin. He thought about what Charlie said to him last night. She had helped him identify his feelings to Dean, but he wished he had time to ask how to go about bring it up, especially since the former angel believed that there was a higher chance that Dean did not return his affections. He figured it was safer to start plainly. "Dean I do not want to leave."

Dean took a deep breath, his mind trying to find an appropriate response. Dean thought about what he and Alex talked about on the way to get pizza. Dean did not want to regret not telling Cas about his feelings toward him before he went away. Through all the miserable things that Dean had lived through during his career as a hunter, Cas really made him happy. Dean didn't want to live in denial anymore because Alex was right; it is no way to live. Dean wished to tell Cas everything, but he wasn't quite ready to go all chick-flick on the guy. Besides, Cas may not return his feelings, and that scared the hell out of the hunter. Dean pondered where to begin. "I… I don't want you to leave either Cas."

"Then why send me away?" the former angel asked, looking into his friends green eyes looking for a glimmer of hope.

"Because they're coming after us to get to you so the farther away you are the better. As soon as we figure out what we need to do to get the angels off our backs for good, I'm dragging your ass back here." Dean stated, leaning a bit closer to the man beside him.

Cas placed a hand on top of the hunter's hand that was resting on his knee. "Is that a promise?" Cas asked softly leaning ever so slightly toward Dean.

"I promise. It's not the same without you man." Dean replied

The two men began slowly moving their heads closer and closer. Dean's covered hand trembled with nerves, and Castiel found himself holding his breath for the same reason, both wondering if it's a smart move to kiss the other. Their hearts both began to pound in their chest. Dean notices that Cas is moving toward him, and seeing that as a good sign, he reaches a hand out to hold the side of the former angel's face. Cas notices the extending hand, and he lets himself be caressed by the man beside him. Their lips were an inch apart when the sound of footsteps and a loud yawn made them disconnect and sit bolt upright.

Alex walked into the library, her shaggy brown hair messed up in a bed head, sweatpants sitting loosely on her hips with the band of her boxers poking out of the top. A white ribbed tank top completed the psychic's bedtime ensemble. She walked into the library to find the two men sitting unnaturally stiff and straight on the couch. It didn't take her long to realize what it is that she had just interrupted and she stopped in her tracks, coffee in hand. A knowing smile found its way on her face.

"Oh boys please, don't stop because I'm here. You know I saw this coming a mile away right?" said Alex looking smug.

Before the boys could find the words to respond, there was a loud, high pitched beeping coming from one of the monitors in the war room. The trio hurried to the monitor responsible for the warning sound. The screen that Charlie had installed the previous night, the one with the angel radar over the area of the bunker, showed two red dots signaling angel activity. Upon closer inspection they saw that the red dots were located in a park just north of the bunker.

"Oh my god!" Dean exclaimed. "Sammy."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** DUM DUM DUMMM! Anyway the story is about to draw to a close soon. not sure in how many chapters, but it is definitely the home stretch. Reviews make me happy btw :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my god! Sammy!"

"We need to get there now!" exclaimed Alex.

Alex left the room to get her jacket and boots on. She also grabbed the sliver blade that she picked up at the Gas-n-Sip out of her bag. When she went back to the war room Dean was putting on his jacket that was draped over one of the library chairs. The psychic and the two men ran up the stairs and toward the door that lead out of the bunker. Before they left, Dean stopped and turned toward Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder. They stood looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Dean finally spoke.

"Cas you need to stay here."

Cas' face fell "I don't understand. I could help."

Dean looked determined. "No Cas, I am not going to put you in danger. You stay here and tell Charlie what's going on."

"But Dean…"

"Just do it Cas!"

Dean and the psychic turned to leave, but not before Dean turned again and pulled Cas in a deep hug. Cas returned the embrace, burying his chin into the man's shoulder. Dean then pulled back without saying a word and followed Alex out of the bunker.

They ran up the hidden path that leads to the back end of a park they ran ahead before they saw two figures up ahead. One was Sam, or rather Ezekiel in Sam's visage. The other one was a shorter, rounder man with curly grey hair. The duo stopped and hid behind a tree looking at the scene before them.

"Sonofabitch has been working with Metatron the whole time!" Dean whispered at Alex.

"It appears that way." Alex replied. She drew her angel blade. "Do you have a plan?"

At that cue, there was a flutter of wings and Metatron disappeared. The two hunters looked out to see Sam-yes definitely Sam now- begin jogging as if nothing ever happened.

"Well not anymore. Now what?" said Dean.

"I say you call Cas and Charlie, tell them to get Sam's room ready for an angel trap and that we'll meet him there." Alex suggested.

"We're seriously going to keep Sam locked away?" Dean asked.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Dean pulled out his phone and brought up Charlie's number. The older Winchester and the psychic quickly made their way back to the bunker. Dean explained the situation and by the time they made it back, Sam's room was ready, and all they had to do now was await his arrival.

Charlie, Kevin, and Cas were in the library by the time Alex and Dean got back. Cas and Kevin were looking at the open book and notes and Charlie was watching them. They all turned to look at the new arrivals as soon as they walked into the room.

"So me and Cas just got done putting up a bunch of angel warding sigils all over Sam's room, but I have to ask why?"

Dean didn't know where to begin, after all nobody knew about Zeke (except Alex of course, nothing got past her). All of a sudden it just hit him, the abrupt and very real consequence from his decision at the hospital that fateful day. His face fell and demeanor very grave.

"Sammy was in a coma after the trials, so I prayed to some angels and Ezekiel was the only one that showed up that didn't try to kick my ass. He told me he was too weak from the fall to heal Sammy the usual way, so we tricked Sam to let Zeke wear him to the prom." Dean started, never looking up from his shoes. "and Zeke said if Sammy found out and didn't like the idea of being an angelic meatsuit, Zeke could be forced out and Sammy could be left for dead."

"Well that's not suspicious at all." Charlie said sarcastically.

Cas looked over at Dean, a serious look on his face. "You do see a problem with this don't you?"

"Enlighten me Cas. You told me that he could be trusted." Dean said.

"A vessel cannot eject their angel Dean. I know Jimmy has tried. Also, I only said he was a good soldier, I never really knew him personally." Cas said.

"Damn it Cas." Dean said angrily turning his back to the group and running his hand down the back of his neck. Cas looked at the man like a puppy would look at its owner after it has just been kicked. All of a sudden a look of understanding dawned upon the former angels face.

"It was Ezekiel that brought me back after the reaper killed me wasn't it Dean?" Cas asked.

"And he's the one that brought me back from the dead too right?" added Charlie.

Dean turned back around. Alex, who was leaning against the doorway, straightened up and walked toward the older Winchester. "I see what they're getting at."

Dean turned and looked at the psychic in confusion. "What?" he snapped.

Alex let out a huff of frustration. "Dude if Zeke can bring back Cas _and_ Charlie from the dead, then why the hell is it taking so long to heal Sam from a _coma?_"

Dean's mouth fell open in comprehension. "Shit." He said as he began pacing. "Shit shit _shit._"

There was a loud bang that made everybody jump, followed by footsteps running down some stairs. Sam joined the group in the library, his expression going from relatively content to concerned when he sees the rest of the group looking at him with worry. "Uh guys? What's up?"

Dean stepped forward toward his brother. "Sammy… can we talk… in your room?"

The younger Winchester eyed his older brother with suspicion. "Why not here?"

"Privacy Sam. Trust me, it's important." Dean insisted.

Sam huffed. "Fine, but I want to get back to research after… I think I have about cracked the translations."

Sam led the way to his room. Dean was close behind. Cas and Alex were a bit further behind. The younger Winchester turned into his room and only took two steps in when he noticed the all the signs and sigils drawn all over the walls of his room. Wide-eyed he tried to leave but it was as if an invisible wall was blocking him from passing through the doorway. Looking rightfully peeved, he threw a bitchface at his brother who was just outside. Cas and Alex joined the older hunter a second later. With surprise, Sam looked at the three people looking at him noticing the expressions on their face. Dean was worried, Alex had a look of concern, and Cas looked furious. If Sam didn't know any better, he thought Cas was about to smite someone.

"Dude," started Sam looking at Dean, "What is going on?"

Dean let out a large breath and wiped his hand over his face. "Sam you remember that night at the church when you stopped the demon trials, and you passed out?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you passed out… right into a coma…"

"Dean? What did you do?" Sam asked sternly.

"Well uh…" Dean started, searching for the right words, "At first I prayed to Cas, hoping he would be there for me and make you better…"

Cas' expression softened when he heard Dean say 'be there for me.' He then lowered his head and an expression of guilt filled his face. Sensing the emotional shift, Alex placed a supporting hand on the former angel's shoulder.

"…but he didn't come because he got tricked out of his mojo y'know? So I kinda… sent out an open prayer to any angel who could help." Dean finished, spilling out the last part rather quickly.

"You _what?_" spat Sam, obviously not very happy about his brother's choices.

"Look, long story short, an angel said he could heal you, but he had to possess you. He tricked you into saying yes, but the rat bastard has been working with Metatron the whole time. We don't know what their endgame is or anything but we will have to interrogate the angel wearing you to prom. Ezekiel is his name." Dean finished.

Sam stayed standing in the middle of his room contemplating something. There were a few moments of silence before he let out a sigh and replied to Dean. "That explains a few things."

The trio looked at each other with surprise before looking back at Sam.

"What does it explain?" Cas asked.

"Well I noticed some chunks of my memory gone, like bits of my morning jog for starters."

"Well it seems as if Zeke has been meeting Metatron during that time." Alex answered. "Anything else?"

Sam stared at the ceiling in thought. "Well the tablet translations that Kevin did, I am positive that it's Native American, I _know_ I have seen it before, I just can't pinpoint how."

"And why didn't you think to tell me?" Dean asked a little angrily.

"I just figured it was a side-effect of the trials. Besides, when I thought about bringing it up… I dunno… it was like something in me was stopping me from bringing it up. Like I would think it and immediately forget it." Sam said.

"Ezekiel is messing with his memory Dean." Cas clarified.

"So wait Dean, is there any connection at all you can think of between Native Americans and angels? That may give us a place to start looking for answers about Metatron's spell." Alex chimed in.

Dean thought for a moment. "Well Metatron has been hiding out with this tribe for years after he took down the word of God. That's where we first found him."

"Perfect. We should start cracking the code then." Alex stated with a bit of urgency. Dean and Cas followed her down the hall toward the library to get started.

"Hey!" Sam shouted out his doorway. "Can someone at least bring me some toast?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This is a two-part chapter... so yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

Alex, Cas and Dean went back to the library where Kevin and Charlie were waiting on them.

"So do you have any news?" asks Kevin looking up at the trio from the mess of papers and books on the table.

"Well we have been reading the wrong books," Dean started. "Metatron was using the language of some small Native American tribe that he was hiding out with in Colorado, and as far as I can tell, that language is not dead."

"Well none of us are native speakers so how are we going to translate it?" Charlie asked.

The room grew quiet for a moment in contemplation before Castiel had an idea.

"Perhaps I may be able to help. I understand thousands of languages." Cas said.

Dean smiled at the man next to him. "That's great Cas, why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Kevin closed the books that were open in front of him and arranged the papers before he got up and offered the former angel his seat. Cas sat down and rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the table. Alex looked at the older Winchester, who was watching Cas read, and she felt a surge of admiration within the hunter. This made her smile a little.

Cas looked up from the papers noticing everyone around him watching him read. "I might be awhile." He finally said.

Dean sighed and ran his hands over his face. He placed a hand on Cas' shoulder before addressing the group. "Alright. Charlie, Alex, you guys see if you can nail down any other Metatron sightings or something, I'll go see if I can get some answers out of Zeke."

Alex and Charlie nodded and got to work in the war room. Kevin just stood there looking at the older Winchester.

"What do you want me to do?" the prophet asked.

"Dude get some shut eye or watch porn or whatever man, you look like you could use a break."

With that said, Kevin made his way toward his room. Dean turned toward the former angel, who was still studying the papers before him. Cas looked up at the man next to him. There was a brief moment of eye contact before Dean walked down the hall towards Sam's room.

Alex and Charlie sat close together around the laptop wondering where to even begin their search.

"So how do we even begin to search for a specific angel?" Alex asked.

"I have no clue! The first actual angel I have ever met was Ezekiel. I have never really dealt with them before." Charlie answered.

Alex sighed with frustration and placed a hand on the back of the woman next to her. That's when an idea hit her.

"Well you have that computer program that tracks angels right? Maybe we could use that." The psychic suggested. "Perhaps you can use that to lock on to a specific angel. You think that could work?"

"That's not a bad idea Alex." replied Charlie, looking hopeful. "If we have any luck, maybe this computer can pick up individual angel signatures instead of just going 'ding' when there's just general angel stuff."

Alex chuckled a bit at Charlie's phrasing as the IT girl was plugging in her laptop to the main computer.

"So do you call this machine an Angel-Wangel Detector? Ya know, because it goes 'ding' when there's angel stuff?" Alex asked jokingly.

Charlie's eyes widened with pleasant surprise and a big grin took over her face. "Oh my gosh you are so perfect!"

Alex smiled smugly and shrugged her shoulders. "I try."

Charlie turned back to her computer and began typing furiously. "It doesn't look like we can target specific angels _now._ I can only do it when they show up on the radar." Charlie said, looking a little bummed.

"Eh, it was worth a shot right?" Alex asked.

Charlie looked at the psychic. "It was a brilliant idea."

Alex blushed a bit. She looked over at the woman next to her. Charlie was blushing too. They both sat there and smiled at each other for a minute. The vibe around them was pleasant and comfortable. There was a slight disturbance in the other room that snapped the two women from the moment they were sharing. The ladies look over to see Castiel get up to retrieve a pen and a pad of paper. After he sat back down and began writing the girls turned to each other again. Alex sensed that there was something on her mind.

"So do you think Cas and Dean are closer to realizing their undying love for one another?" Charlie asked.

Alex chuckled, remembering what she almost walked into this morning. "Well I'd say so, seeing as how I caught them being all cozy before the angel alert went off."

"Aww man, stupid angels." Charlie complained.

"No kidding."

There was suddenly a loud yell of anger followed by the sound of books and papers being swept off a table in the library. The two women looked at each other with concern before getting up and investigating the source of the commotion. There they found Castiel standing by the table leaning against it with both hands. The chair he was sitting on was knocked back and there were tears streaking his face.

"_No." _he muttered.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Alex could tell everything was definitely not okay. It was far from okay. Alex felt the vibe of the former angel. There was anger, there was hopelessness, there was fear, and there was betrayal. The look in the man's eyes said it all too. He defiantly found out something, and it was not good.

Cas stood up straighter with arms shaking at his sides and hands clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. "No." he repeated.

"What's up? What did you read?" Charlie asked concerned.

Cas didn't give her an answer. Alex felt rage build up in the man and she really didn't think the ex-angel even acknowledges the ladies presence in the room. Cas turned around to pick up the chair behind him. Alex flung her arms across Charlie's chest and pushed her back and out of the way as Cas threw it at the wall with a yell where it shattered.

Wide-eyed the women watched as Castiel pushed past Alex and headed toward Sam's bedroom.


End file.
